The Heir to the Abyss
by AuthorofFanfictions
Summary: What would happen if Artorias had a son? What would become of the young man's destiny? OC x harem (even a downsized dancer of the boreal valley ;) ) maybe lemons in later chapters, I know I suck at summaries blah blah blah JUST READ IT! Actual tags: Adventure, Romance, and Humor.


Hello Everybody! It's AOF with a dark souls 3 story. So lately I've been obsessed with two things in this game: Artorias' armor

and his greatsword. Now Artorias is my favorite character from the souls series and I wanted to make a story about him,

but then I thought what about a story if Artorias had a son? So here we go!

Sorry for those Artorias x Ciaran people but it's Artorias' son x ciaran/harem in this one boooooys!

The part with the lords at Firelink Shrine was an idea I got from another fanfiction called Crusade of Fire.

I don't remember who wrote it but it is fun check it out.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DARK SOULS ONLY MY OC! (A.K.A.: you can't sue me HA!)

Chapter 1: Cemetery of Ash

Wolf opened his eyes to the sight of gray ash clogging the air, tombstones surrounding him. He looked at his armor, just

like his father's. A straight sword hung on his belt, he carefully inspected the weapon and found it old, rusty, and dull,

a shield was in his left hand he found it sturdy even with it's age.

He looked around him and found a small path to his right, so off upon the trail he went...

1st Person: Wolf

The trail I had found let out into a big clearing the first thing I noticed was the hollows, undead gone insane with the loss

of hope. I ran up to the first one and it attacked with it's straight sword, I carefully blocked it with my shield the blow

sending a jolt running through my arm, the hollow was wide open after rebounding off the shield so I quickly dispatch him and

continued on my way. There was something glinting by a fountain of sorts so I ran over to it and picked it up revealing

a cold, shining blue, ashen estus flask. This item was used to maintain focus even in the toughest situations, so that

you won't get blindsided. I killed a few more hollows their souls giving me new strength and, strangely I thought I heard

one say "thank you" as it passed into the abyss. Of course they would be back they aren't called immortal undead for nothing.

I made it up a steep hill with little difficulty even in my heavy armor, and there at the top was a bonfire a resting

point for the undead. I sat down beside it and let its warmth fill me with new found determination to figure ot what was going

on and, most importantly find out about his father's whereabouts. He went inside a massive archway to see a giant metal or

stone figure with a sword embedded in it's chest. The sword looked like the swords in the bonfire the ones that gave

off heat.

I cautiously walk towards the figure and when I got to it grasped the sword and pulled on it. The sword came out with a

*Schlick* sound of flesh. Alarm bells were ringing in my head but I was to focused looking at the sword. Upon closer inspection it was

cracked and brittle unfit to fight with so I put it into my magic bag of holding, as I liked to call it anyway, but it was more commonly

known as a never ending pouch. As soon as I did I felt wind on my left side and back-stepped quickly. There in the middle of the room was

the metal giant that had the sword embedded within him. Then the figure spoke loudly to him: "I am Iudex Gundyr judge of the champions of

firelink shrine!"

So I replied back "Oh great judge of champions I am Wolf, Son of Artorias the Abysswalker and a human female whose name I do not know!"

Gundyr stopped for a minute before speaking again "That is some mighty heritage but now we must fight! to see if you deserve it!"

He jumped up into the air and slammed his halberd into the ground, I rolled away from the mighty blow as I took in my situation.

'Okay so he's very strong but maybe... can I parry his blows with my shield? If I can do that I can get a good stab in.'

When Gundyr swung his halberd again I was ready for it I raised up my shield and swung it as hard as I could. It connected with the

halberd and sent it spinning away from my head. My arm hurt like hell when Gundyr dropped to one knee I took advantage of it and stabbed him in his head.

I heard a mighty roar come from him them as large blacky liquid started to pour from his back in start to take shape has a snake like

creature with red eyes Gundyr's legs barely visible. 'Abyss Snake!' I thought as it swung it's head toward me I dodged forward and swun at it's legs

a few moments later of that same strategy the creature fell over dead never to rise again.

A bonfire appeared in the center of the battlefield so I walked over and let it fill my estus and restore me to my health. I walked over to Gundyr's

body and whispered a blessing to him before he turned to ash and I claimed his souls.

With new found rejuvenation he went along the trail killing hollows as he went and as he walked into an archway he knew that

this was the legendary Firelink Shrine. The thrones had several figures in them only the large middle one was empty as he walked in all he

heard was fighting and a soft, calming voice asking them to please stop fighting. From left to right he saw Aldrich Saint of the Deep,

Ludleth of Courland, A large empty chair where holy king Lothric was supposed to be sat, some strange men by one throne he didn't know of,

and Yhorm the Giant of the profaned capital. As he walked down the stairs the fighting ceased and all eyes were focused on him, especially

the people in the cloaks with the greatswords. He saw a lady dressed in black, a mask covering her eyes, a shapely figure being

shown through her robes. It was she who spoke first: "oh ashen undead what is thy name?"

"Wolf, Son of Artorias the Abyss Walker" I replied back calmly. Suddenly the entire room gasped and one of the cloaked figures walked towards

me and with a steely gaze stared at me and said "If you are truly the wolf knight's son present your soul so all can see." I summoned forth

my soul to the lord and it's shining black brilliance lit up the room. Suddenly the cloaked figure kneeled before me.

"Our great young lord I am Ganeth of the abyss watchers the legacy of your father Artorias, with you here I would like you to take

forth his greatsword and his duty to defeat the abyss, also if you would wish to take on his namesake you may also do that to strike fear into the hearts of abyssal monsters."

"I would be glad to take on my father's name, duty, and sword. I will fight the abyss drive it away from lands and when all is done, I formerly named Wolf now Artorias will reside with you the abyss watchers and help you in your endeavors" I said to the honorable abyss watcher.

"Well said my young lord! but for now we must return to our home in Farron Keep where our mausoleum that leads to the Catacombs of Carthus resides, there we will defeat High Lord Wolnir an abyssal creature who cheated death using light bracelets given to him by the gods".

As the abyss watcher trio left the shrine I finally turned to see the other lords looking at me curiously as they took in my appearance, So too was the lady in black was also staring at me in great hope.

First Ludleth spoke up "Hello young undead now named Artorias **TRUE** legacy of your father also named Artorias, I welcome you to Firelink Shrine the hub of all undead when they come to Lothric, I see my fellow lords are busy and the firekeeper" - he said gesturing to the lady in black - "is just twitching in delight to have an undead come to be her champion at last so now we will leave you while she inducts you into this land, and a quest."

As all the lords but Ludleth left I turned my attention to the firekeeper he soft looking lips turned upwards in a smile at "seeing" her new champion, she took a hold of my hand and dragged me through the shrine letting me meet the permanent residents. A handmaiden that sold items, and a gruff blacksmith named Andre awaited me. I also met what looked like an abyss watcher sitting looking hopeless until I walked over to him. He quickly got down on one knee and said "my lord my name is Hawkwood the Deserter for I deserted the undead legion because my fighting style did not suit it but I will still serve you in anyway I can."

"Stand down my soldier and be happy all is not lost the abyss spreads but soon using my power I will defeat it as my father once tried to do."

The firekeeper then asked me to put the coiled sword in the bonfire to light so that the shrine may be filled with warmth and light once again.

So I did

The flame burst to light as I put in the sword, sparks and embers showering me with their heat, and as I let myself rest for the night on the stairs the warmth of the bonfire I thought I felt the firekeeper kiss me and whisper "good night my champion"

Soooooo what did y'all think? Should I continue also don't get confused Artorias in my story is basically Artorias Jr. I just thought that the abyss watchers asking him to take on his name sounded cooler so as always! Favorite, Follow, and Review and I'll see you all next time with in The Heir to the Abyss!


End file.
